Secret Treasure
by Yupi Masochist
Summary: seorang pembunuh berantai sudah melayangkan banyak nyawa di Osaka, tetapi sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya diincar oleh pelaku. apakah itu? bisakah Shinichi/Conan menghentikan kasus pembunuhan berantai di Osaka dan mengetahui motif si pelaku? baca fic ini segera!


KRIIING

Suara telepon berdering ditengah guyuran badai, tak jarang kilat menyambar. Lalu seorang pria mengangkat gagang telepon itu.

"Halo, dengan Kogoro Mouri disini, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap sang detektif tidur.

"Mouri, ada kasus pembunuhan seorang presdir di Osaka! Bisakah kau datang pagi ini?" Inspektur Megure rupanya.

"Di Osaka lagi? Hey, bukankah sudah 5 kasus lebih yang terjadi secara beruntun di Osaka?" ujar Kogoro tak percaya, pasalnya 2 hari yang lalu pun ada kasus pembunuhan di Osaka dan 5 hari yang lalu pun ada kasus di Osaka. Entah sudah berapa kalli ia bolak balik Osaka-Tokyo.

"Ya, pelakunya sama. Seorang pembunuh berantai yang memilih korbannya secara acak, sekarang ia masih buron" jelas Inspektur Megure.

"ya, ya! Aku sudah tau!" ujar Kogoro dengan kesal. Ia membanting gagang telepon.

"Ada apa Paman?" tanya Conan KEPO.

"Kasus pembunuhan di Osaka lagi" ujar Kogoro kesal, ia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pening.

"Lagi?" tanya Ran, ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih ada beberapa uap air di sekitarnya, rambutnya yang masih basah pun sedang dikeringkannya dengan handuk.

Sementara Conan, eh, Shinichi sedang memandang Ran dengan kagum.

"Ya! Siapkan aku baju untuk menginap semalam di Osaka!" titah Kogoro pada putrinya.

"Enak saja! ayah pasti mau menginap di sebuah klub kan?" ujar Ran kesal.

"Kok tau?" tanya Kogoro bingung.

"Conan yang kasih tau, katanya dari mulut ayah tercium bau alkohol!" ujar Ran lagi, karena kesal ia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

"Dasar bocah" ujar Kogoro pada Conan plus sebuah jitakan.

**Secret Treasure**

Disclaimer: Aoyama Gosho

This fic © Yupi Gummy

* * *

Prolog: Pembunuhan Presdir

"Horeee!" ujar Conan ceria dan kekanakan.

"Hati-hati Conan!" ujar Ran, namun sepertinya agak terlambat.

BRUGH

"Ma…maaf!" ujar Ran menghampiri Conan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" pekik orang yang ditabrak Conan marah.

"Maafkan anak ini" Ran membungkuk.

'Merepotkan saja' batin Conan.

"Kira, dia kan sudah minta maaf, lebih baik maafkan saja dia!" ujar seorang gadis lain dibelakang Conan dan Ran.

_Kira Yamagami (14),,, seorang siswi SMP._

"Iyaaaa, dasar sok alim!" cacinya pada gadis yang satu lagi. Karena kesal, gadis bernama Kira itu pun pergi.

_Ryuuzu Hanazono (13),,, siswi pindahan dari Tokyo._

"Sudahlah, abaikan saja anak itu! ia memang tajam dalam berbicara… omong-omong, kalian pasti dari Tokyo!" tebak gadis bernama Ryuuzu.

"Kok bisa tau?" tanya Ran.

Conan menyela sebelum gadis bernama Ryuuzu menjawab. "Dari cara bicara dan gaya rambut kakak, sepertinya kakak baru pindah kesini ya?" tebak Conan.

"Ya, aku baru pindah kesini sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu" ujarnya. "Hebat juga kau bisa tau" pujinya pada Conan.

"Yeah, terima kasih" ujar Conan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Cepat kemari" panggil Kogoro yang sudah berada di depan lokasi pembunuhan berantai.

"Oh, pantas rasanya sangat familiar melihat kalian, kau putrinya Kogoro tidur kan? Dan kau pasti Conan Edogawa, sang detektif cilik!" tebak Ryuuzu.

"Ya, dari mana kau tau?" tanya Ran takjub.

"Aku sering mendengar tentang kalian, tapi tak kusangka dapat berbincang langsung dengan kalian" Ryuuzu tersenyum manis. "Namaku Ryuuzu Hanazono, panggil saja Ryuuzu. Nah, karena sekolahku dimulai 10 menit lagi, sampai bertemu lain waktu ya, daag" sang gadis pergi menuju sekolahnya yang ternyata terletak disebelah gedung perusahaan yang menjadi lokasi pembunuhan seorang presdir.

"Nah Conan, masuk yuk" ajak Ran.

Conan mengangguk lalu mengikuti Ran masuk kedalam gedung perusahaan swasta itu.

* * *

"Korban adalah Hajime Shikamoto, presdir di perusahaan ini, umurnya baru 25an, jadi wajar saja jika banyak orang yang iri dengannya" detektif Chiba menjelaskan.

"Hmm" Kogoro tampak sedang berfikir. "Dari mana kalian tahu jika ini ulah si pembunuh berantai?"

"Ada saksi mata yang bilang jika ia melihat si pembunuh berantai, saat ini ia sedang diintrogasi" ujar Chiba kemudian.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kogoro lagi.

"Seorang guru dari SMP sebelah, katanya ia melihat si pembunuh berantai saat mengajar" jawab Chiba lagi.

"Guru?" ulang Conan. Wajahnya tampak serius.

* * *

"Jadi, kau yang pertama kali menemukan mayat korban?" Inspektur Megure sedang mengintrogasi seorang pegawai.

_Matsumoto Kosuke (33),,, sekertaris perusahaan_.

"Ya, Hajime-san memanggil saya ke ruangannya untuk membicarakan produk baru, tetapi saat saya mengetuk pintu tak ada jawaban, saya pun memutuskan untuk menunggu beberapa saat…"

"Tunggu, kenapa kau menunggu beberapa saat? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mendobrak pintunya?" potong Takagi.

"Hajime-san adalah orang yang suka menyendiri, saya pikir saat itu ia sedang ingin sendiri karena beban pikiran"

"Beban pikiran?" ulang Takagi.

"Ya, usia Hajime-san baru 26, tetapi ia sudah diangkat menjadi presdir sebuah perusahaan swasta milik ayahnya, ia bahkan belum menikah. Ini adalah tanggung jawab yang besar untuk ditanggung oleh pemuda berusia 20an" ujar Matsumoto memberikan kesaksian.

"Oh, begitu ya" gumam Takagi sembari sibuk mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mendobrak pintu itu pada akhirnya?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Mendobrak pintu?" ulang Matsumoto. "Tetapi saya tidak mendobrak pintu. Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, saya pun memutuskan untuk masuk. Jadi saya membuka knop pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci, dan begitulah akhirnya saya menemukan Hajime-san yang sudah tak bernyawa"

"Jadi, pintunya tidak dikunci?" tanya Takagi.

"Ya" Matsumoto membenarkan.

"Lalu, apakah ada saksi mata yang melihatmu menunggu di dekat ruangan itu?" tanya Takagi lagi.

"Saksi mata memang ada, karena saya menunggu sambil ngobrol dengan Hanazono-san di ruang tunggu" jawab Matsumoto tenang. Ia beberapa kali sempat menaikkan kacamata berframe hitam yang bertengger di kepalanya. Matanya yang sipit membuatnya seolah sedang menutup matanya.

"Siapa Hanazono-san?" tanya Takagi lagi.

"Dia seorang kepala cabang Tokyo yang kebetulan akan pindah kemari karena akan dinaikkan jabatannya. Orangnya memang tampak menakutkan, tetapi ternyata orangnya sangat ramah, ia bahkan menyapa para _Office Boy_" Matsumoto bercerita.

"Bisakah ia datang kemari untuk bersaksi?" tanya Takagi lagi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku akan mencoba menghubunginya" tak lama Matsumoto sudah menelepon Hanazono untuk datang ke TKP.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Bisa, tetapi ia baru sempat nanti sore karena masih ada beberapa urusan pribadi" ujar Matsumoto.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menunggu diluar" ujar Inspektur Megure.

"Baik" Matsumotu bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak keluar.

BLAM

"Hah, pembunuh berantai itu benar-benar…" gumaman Takagi terpotong.

DOR

PRANG

"GYAAAAA!"

"… menyebalkan…" lanjutnya perlahan.

"Seperti suara tembakan, jangan-jangan…" ujar Inspektur Megure.

Takagi mengangguk. "Pembunuh berantai itu lagi!" ujarnya mantab.

Dan mereka segera melesat menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari sebelah gedung perusahaan tersebut, sebuah Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Namun mereka ternyata sudah didahului oleh Conan, Ran, Chiba, dan Kogoro.

"Ada apa?" tanya Conan mengantung.

"Ky…kyaaa" pekik Ran ketakutan.

* * *

**OWARI** ^^

* * *

**AN**: halooo, Yupi Gummy disini...

ini fic pertama Yupi Chan di fandom ini, setelah sebelumnya bergelut (?) di fandom SnK :D

apakah para readers sudah tau pelakunya? #ditabok orang pembunuhannya aja belom dijelasin -_-

oke, tapi kalau sudah ada yang bisa menebaknya silahkan isi analisis andam di kolom repyu ^w^ atau add fb Author: Audreylia Ackerman

sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya XD


End file.
